The Pearl Princess
by Lady Iris1
Summary: this is based on a chinese series...Basically... Hikari is a thief wandering the streets of china. Sakura and Tomoyo are friends with a secret. Find out... I can't tell you anymore...


LI: Hey! Go me! NEW FIC… I know that I haven't gotten around to Plum chappy 3 yet, but I haven't gotten 2 new reviews yet either… I mean I did put out chappy 2 even though I didn't get my five reviews… ah well… that's just your problem isn't it… heh heh… anyways… ALRIGHTY… this series isn't featuring the CCS characters… at least not really… 

Disclaimer: The story line doesn't belong to me, at least most of it doesn't… heh heh… It's based on a Chinese TV series called Huan Zu Ge Ge. CCS don't belong to me… Let's see… what do I own… I own a couple characters… Takeru, Hikari and some other peoples… I have a whole lot of mangas, not much money, :p 

If you only know the Cardcaptors version, well then read the first chapter of Plum cuz I'm not going through that experience ever again. 

I just realized that the names are from Digimon... uh oh... I don't like that... oh well... I didn't mean to use their names... 

**The Pearl Princess**** Chapter 1: Wedding Day Imposter Part 1 _By: Lady Iris_**

Master thief Hikari wandered the gardens of the Imperial Palace. Wandering among the rooms of the wealthy, finding bits of information here and there she came upon the rooms of the daughter of a well to do nobleman. Being curious she tore a hole in the rice paper window of the room and eavesdropped on their interesting conversation. "Xiang Fei! I know that you do not wish to marry He Ni but he was the one that your father picked for you. You'd be disgracing your father by marrying this commoner that you say you love. I assure you that he is just looking for your money." A maid advised to the girl. Hikari continued watching in awe at the scene unfolding before her. The fuming maid left the room and Hikari watched in horror as the bride threw a sheet over a ceiling beam while climbing up onto a chair. Hikari couldn't restrain herself as she yelped out, "No! You can't do that!" Hikari ran around the house to the door and listened to the story of the distraught bride. Feeling sympathetic Hikari offered to take her place and allow Xiang Fei to leave with her love. Dressed in the wedding reds she slowly wandered around the room looking for something to take. Her eyes grew wide seeing the huge red boxes of jewels, china dishes and other valuables. In her awe she didn't notice the maid coming in to retrieve her. The maid gasped softly and ran out of the room in search of an official. Hikari began stuffing valuables into cloths when the doors flew open. In the doorway were many nobles and soldiers. Seeing Hikari they knew that she was not the bride. The people all rushed at her, she on the other hand flew out the door with a leap. (A.N. Alrighty, this is in ancient china sooo… this has Gung Fu or Kung Fu) 

Meanwhile two people were walking down the streets of the city. Hearing the commotion they went to see what happened. Attempting to jump over a wall she flew about half way up the wall and fell down again. Trying again the same thing happened. Hikari smacked her forehead knowing that the sack was weighing her down. Having nowhere to go she ran back into the palace with guards chasing after her. She had less room to run indoors so she was leaping over everything. The guards, with their long poles, were near her so Hikari, desperate, jumped under a table and begun to spin it above her. A few moments later she flew into the air and threw all of her jewelry and gold into the crowd. While everyone was in a mad dash to get money she flew out of the palace and landed in the market place. Seeing the blue robed palace guards following her, she jumped into a basket of celery. 

One of the people sat down on the basket soon after she got off. Looking at the basket Hikari's head popped out of the basket. The person shrieked loudly and Hikari made waving motions telling the person not to reveal her hiding place. When the guards were gone the person stood up and Hikari jumped out of the basket and made an odd statement. "Why would two girls be wandering down the street dressed like men?" 

One girl was surprised. "Could you see through our disguises that easily?" Hikari laughed, "Girl, I could see through that costume as if you weren't wearing it at all. I'm the master of disguises. I can see through either one, be it a woman dressing as a man or a man dressing as a woman. By the way, I'm Hikari." She then abruptly walked off in the other direction. 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and stated, "That girl is very strange." 

**Part 2 Trick Performance**

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking through the market dressed as men again. They came across a performance in the market square. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to watch the show. The lady and the man were currently tossing a very long decorated log at each other. Putting the log down the lady said sadly, "The reason that we put on these performances is because we need money to buy our father a coffin. Please donate some money for our father." The man passed a plate to the woman who walked around the circle of spectators who were not very generous to the two people. Suddenly Hikari appeared in the circle. She picked up a gong and began to hit it furiously. 

"These people are poor and trying to honor their father. I will put on a martial arts show with this man." Hikari shouted. Grabbing a spear she jumped into the air, as did the man. They fought furiously with neither gaining an advantage. They put on many similar exhibitions of skill with many different weapons. As the woman walked around the circle a second time the audience was much more receptive. 

Unnoticed by Sakura or Tomoyo, a mysterious figure walked up to Sakura and cut the bag attached to her back. Within a few moments she noticed the disappearance of her treasure. She was surprised when Hikari flew over the audience and raced after the mysterious man. A few seconds after Hikari left, the man and woman both flew after her. Sakura gasped in horror of loosing her treasure. Tomoyo and Sakura both ran after the four. 

Hikari was gaining on the prone figure. She jumped off of the roof and onto his head knocking him to the ground. The package went flying into the air. The woman in the performance jumped and caught the bag. Handing it to Hikari she said, "I wonder what is in this package that you treasure so much, why don't we find out." She opened the package and found a fan and a silk scroll. Hikari snorted at the contents. "I don't see why you made me work to get this back. Eriol-kun, Nakuru-san, we did well today, let's go" 

Sakura was in shock. "Hikari! You only did that performance to get money?!?" 

Hikari laughed and agreed to her observation. 

Sakura grabbed her bag and pulled it close. She thanked Hikari profusely as they entered the dwelling of Eriol and Nakuru. 

Sakura immediately asked, "Hikari, why did you trick all of those people?" 

Hikari laughed, and asked a question of her own, "Well my ladies, don't tell me that you've never told a lie or tricked anyone in your lives…" 

Sakura thought for a moment then replied, "No, I haven't." 

Hikari snorted, "Well what do you think you're doing right now dressed as a men?" 

Sakura was about to answer but Tomoyo burst in, "She doesn't need to answer your question for you haven't answered ours yet." 

Hikari answered that question easily, "Ladies, in this world there are two kinds of people; people who are tricking and people who are being tricked and I think that between those two, tricking peoples is the best." 

Sakura sighed, "Every word I say, you reply back with so many words that it makes me look like the unintelligent one." 

Hikari laughed and said, "Well, you know my name, Hikari. 

"I am Amami (?), Amami Sakura. (A.N. Woah that sounded like something from one of those James Bond thingies. Ya know, I'm Bond, James Bond, well it isn't… that's just how they introduce themselves. If anyone's seen this series, then you know that she says, wo xing xia, ming jiao zi wei. ) This is Tomoyo." 

"Anyways, what's so important about that scroll and the fan?" Hikari asked curious. 

"It's the secret to my heritage and my father…" Sakura replied back. 

DUN DUN DUNNNNN….. Oh, well, review if on ff.net! 


End file.
